


Intervention

by shiroeswife



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroeswife/pseuds/shiroeswife
Summary: Parenting has become a beautiful blessing and just a little challenging for the couple. Ashley is a wonderful and caring mother, but she’s still trying to grasp the balance between taking care of herself and the babies as well. Time for her caring friends, and husband Shiroe, to stage a little heart to heart.( Self-Insert & fanchildren included )





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgence! If you like this and want more, be sure to check out my information below. Just an excuse to write fluff with my ocs/fankids.

Being a new mom has a lot of responsibility and changes. I tried to expect a lot going into it, but I had no idea the challenges I’d face. Not that I wasn’t happy. I was extremely excited to be a mom, and even better when it was two beautiful angels. That also meant that I was extremely busy. It meant a lot to me that I had a wonderful husband to help me, but since he works he can only do so much. That doesn’t mean that Shiroe doesn’t try regardless.

He and I have been… more focused on the baby’s health and less about ours.

I stress that it has been both of us.

Today was one of the days that Shiroe was home, which meant that we were both in our second job. Being parents. To twins. Things were going fine too, the twins were fed and Shiroe was helping me clean up the house and gather up clothes for me to do laundry. I was in a good mood for the time being, but I was also tired.

Shiroe noticed that I was tired, stopping me just short of going into the laundry room with a basket resting on my hip. His hands held my arms, and he lifted my chin to look at him.

“What? I’m going to do laundry. Did you miss something-”

“No, baby. You know I love you so much, right?”

“Yes.”

I pursed my lips, furrowing my brows a bit at his tone.

Shiroe kept that nice smile, but I could tell that there was something coming. He rubbed my arms very lovingly, holding me close to him. The babies were being quiet for the moment, which was giving me a short time to get everything done before they started crying again. I wanted to make sure that I scheduled things perfectly.

“And you are an amazing mother,” He added, and that was when I knew there was going to be something to it.

“Shiroe, what is it?”

He sighed, cupping my cheek.

“You need to take a break. You’ve been running around all day, and I know that it’s hard. But I can take care of it. Trust me, okay? Take a nap, go get lunch, or call Marielle I’m sure she’d love to see you. But you’ve been working too hard on barely any sleep.”

I huffed a sigh, lifting my eyebrows.

“I can’t necessarily sleep a lot when there’s two babies-”

“Ashley, I told you that I can handle one night or two. You need your rest too.”

“But you have work, and I don’t want you to be tired for work. And I like moving around a lot and keeping busy with the twins. I don’t want to miss anything!”

Shiroe chuckled, leaning forward to kiss my forehead lovingly.

I stopped for a second to focus on how warm his touch felt. It’s been a quick minute since I just enjoyed being in his arms. It felt so good, and I was so happy. Even though I knew he was right, it was just so hard to leave my babies. I didn’t want to go anywhere, and I didn’t want to stop. I felt bad that if I stopped… I wouldn’t be doing anything and that isn’t a good thing. In my head, I was feeling very strongly about how I wanted to be a good mother to my kids.

And Shiroe knew that. Which is why, he was very insistent on me taking care of myself.

My lips pursed as I felt my eyes water. Shiroe quickly wrapped his arms around me, dropping the clothes basket on the floor and whispering.

“It’s okay,” He said, “You’re not a bad person for wanting a break.”

“I just don’t want you to have to do it by yourself-”

“And I’m not. I have you, and when I need a break you’re the first one to help me. We’re a team, sweetheart. That’s why I love you. That’s why they love you.”

I smiled, leaning against him with a sigh.

Maybe he was right. It would be best for me to get a shower and maybe take a nap. He could handle this on his own. And I didn’t want him to think that I didn’t trust him. It was just hard, and I started to realize just how attached I was when I still couldn’t seem to let go.

The moment that we pulled apart, Ariana started crying. Shiroe gave me that look as if to tell me not to do it, but before he could even blink I was off towards the room. He let out a sigh, calling after me and laughing a little. Even though, I could tell he was only a little bit in the mood for laughing. It might have been from his lack of sleep as well.

“Shhh… baby girl,” I cooed, gently picking up Ariana from her crib, “What’s wrong, huh?”

I chuckled softly, holding her against me and gently rocking her.

She continued to cry, and I glanced up to see Shiroe in the doorway with that same look I expected.

“Ashley…”

“I know, I know. But she needs to be changed-”

“Let me do it.”

“No, no. It’s fine! I’ll do it.”

He let out a sigh as I shifted passed him, lying her down on the changing table.

Making faces at her to help her relax, I couldn’t help but giggle at my beautiful angel. This was part of the reason why I couldn’t stop. I never imagined parenting to make me this happy, even the not so great parts about it. All of the time spent with my babies I cherished and wanted to indulge in, only because I knew that they wouldn’t be this little forever.

Shiroe disappeared for a second, and I assumed that he was going to finish my laundry for me since I hadn’t started yet. Either way, I got too distracted with my baby to even notice. Now that Ariana was changed, I held her in my arms and talked to her for a while. When I noticed that Sage was starting to make his face as well.

“Baby,” I called, “Can you come get Sage?”

“Of course-”

Shiroe appeared back into the bedroom, smiling rather innocently.

I lifted an eyebrow, setting Ariana back down.

There was something in his eyes when he came around to pick up Sage that I wasn’t sure if I liked. But I ignored it and sauntered off to finish the laundry. After several promises later that I will stop once the laundry is done. Shiroe apparently didn’t think that I was going to do it. I knew that he was up to something, but I had no idea.

I was folding laundry and moving back towards the living room to put them away in the bedroom. When I passed through, I almost jumped when I heard Marielle screaming my name.

“Ashie! How are you?! How’s motherhood?!”

“Marielle, shhhh, you don’t wanna upset the babies!”

“Oh, right, I’m sorry!”

She squeezed me tightly against her, wrapping her arms around my neck.

It was at that point that I realized not only was she here, but so was Henrietta, Naotsugu, and… Akatsuki.

“Oh, hey… guys…”

I trailed off, looking at Shiroe who has just came back into the living room.

“What are you doing here?”

Not that I wasn’t happy to see them. I just wasn’t expecting all of them to be here right now. We didn’t really plan to meet up at our house, and I really wasn’t in the mood to entertain. It just didn’t seem to make sense and, to be honest, it felt like it was planned.

By everyone else but me.

“Shiroe called us. Sweetie, have you gotten any sleep?” Henrietta immediately dove into mother mode with her soft voice.

“I’ve gotten an amount.”

“Oh, Ashie. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. It’s bad for you, and for Shiroe because he has to deal with your attitude you get when you’re tired and stressed-”

“Marielle,” I growled, trying to get her to stop.

Which she quickly did. My sister knowing better than to keep on talking when I gave her that look.

Breathing a sigh, I heaved my shoulders and felt Shiroe wrap an arm around my waist. I know that he was trying to be helpful and calm me down, but I couldn’t help but feel… backed into a corner. I knew immediately what they were trying to do.

“You know that I love you guys, but… why are you here?” I asked.

“Shiroe asked us to come by and help… talk you out of killing yourself,” Naotsugu said, “Now, I don’t know anything about babies but… even I know that you look like crap.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. Not helping.

Akatsuki looked like she was holding back, but she quickly let go once I glanced at her.

With a roll of her eyes she mumbled, “Butt head is right.”

“Did pipsqueak really just agree with me?”

“Shut up. It’s not happening again,” She rolled her eyes again, “You look like you could use some rest. Shiroe is just trying to look out for you.”

I knew that he was. But I couldn’t see passed anything but my instincts to stay. It was my stubborn self and my habit of beating myself up for no reason. They were all right. It was ridiculous of me to do this. My health is just as important, and if they could see it. Then, it was definitely worse than I thought.

Smiling softly, I turned to give Shiroe a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled back, squeezing my hand and just reminding me of the loving and perfect husband that he was. All he did was care about me. That’s all this ever was.

“Thank you, baby. I’m sorry I’m so stubborn.”

“It’s okay. It’s what I love about you.”

He winked, placing another kiss on my lips.

It was at that moment that I knew I had to let it all go. I had to take care of myself for a day and let Shiroe take the lead. My friends were going to help me relax, even if they had to wrangle me somehow. Which is why Henrietta insisted I jump in the shower while her and Marielle finish the laundry, and Shiroe and Naotsugu checked on the twins.

It was kind of adorable hearing Naotsugu playing with Ariana that I almost didn’t want to interrupt it.

After my shower, Shiroe pushed me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table to give me some lunch. He kissed my temple and promised me that the children were being well taken care of, and even though I heard crying for a second, it wasn’t long before Henrietta and her magical skills with babies went to work. So I ate my sandwich and enjoyed the peace and quiet by myself.

They were right. I really did need this.

It was hard, but I was really enjoying myself. A part of me felt bad for it, but… I needed this. And I kept telling myself that over and over again. That way I wouldn’t break down and cave in, knowing my friends wouldn’t allow it.

“How is lunch treating you?” Henrietta asked, leaning over the chair to pat my cheek and run her fingers through my hair.

“It’s good… really good…”

“That’s great… Shiroe has become quite the cook now, hasn’t he?”

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea.

“After this, then you can take a nice, long nap. You babies will be waiting for you when you wake,” She said with a smile.

Pursing my lips, I sat back in my chair and tapped my fingers on the table. There was a silence there before I spoke up, and I could almost tell Henrietta knew what I was going to say.

“Can’t I hold Sage for just a second-”

“No, you need rest. If you hold him for a second, then it’ll become an hour. Trust me… this is not just for you, dear. This is for them too. They need their mother to be perfect and healthy and awake. Shiroe and the rest of us have it covered. Just trust us.”

I let out a sigh. She was right, again. Trusting them was something that I always did, and right now it wasn’t any different. Just being a mom has changed that instinct just a little bit more.

Henrietta squeezed my shoulders, placing a small kiss on the top of my head. Slowly, she became like a mother to me. We don’t like to talk about it, considering the mention of it makes her a bit… upset. But I do still see her as a mother figure to me.

And I loved her. So much. She always seemed to make everything better.

“You’re right. I’ll go sleep. For the babies.”

Henrietta chuckled, pinching my cheek and moving back so I could get out of the chair.

Walking into the living room, I gave a little wave to my babies that were spread out between Marielle and Shiroe. He gave me a little wink as I passed, and I couldn’t help but smile even wider. But Henrietta didn’t let me stop, pushing me into my bedroom and giving me a wide smile as she shut the door.

“Sleep tight!”

Once the door was shut, I sat on my bed and chuckled softly. I felt incredibly lucky to have my friends. They were so caring and looked out for us. It was the best decision of my life to marry Shiroe, but it was a better decision to have a family with him. I would never regret this. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Shiroe.

Those two babies in that room are the only exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more feel free to check out my self-indulgent tumblr under the same username as mine here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
